criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Judith Hoag
|birthplace = Newburyport, MA |family = Vince Grant Unnamed son Unnamed daughter |yearsactive = 1986-present }} Judith Hoag is an American actress best known for her roles in the 1990 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film, the Halloweentown made-for-TV film franchise, and the TV series Nashville. Biography Hoag was born in Newburyport, Massachusetts. As a teen, Hoag attended Walnut Hill School of Performing Arts in Natick, Massachusetts where she concentrated on acting. In 1988 (two years after starting her acting career), she married to actor Vince Grant.2 From 1986 to 1987, she became a series regular for the ABC-produced daytime soap-opera Loving, starring as Charlotte "Lotty" Bates Alden. In 1988, Hoag began her career in prime-time television, and in the following year, she won female lead role on CBS comedy series Wolf, which was canceled after a single season. In 1990, she starred in films A Matter of Degrees and Cadillac Man, and was later cast as April O'Neil in the first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie, which became a well-known role for her. The film turned out to be a huge success at the box office, eventually making over $135 million in North America, and over $66 million outside North America for a worldwide total of over $200 million, making it the ninth-highest grossing film of 1990 worldwide. Afterwards, Hoag starred in a number of series pilots that weren't picked up, and also several made-for-TV films, including Fine Things and Switched at Birth. Hoag later starred as Gwen Cromwell Piper in the Disney Channel series of made-for-TV films Halloweentown, which consist of Halloweentown, Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge, Halloweentown High, and Return to Halloweentown. She also appeared in the films Armageddon, Flying By, I Am Number Four, and Hitchcock. She has also made over sixty guest appearances on TV shows, including Quantum Leap, Melrose Place, Roseanne, The Nanny, Murder, She Wrote, The X-Files, Six Feet Under, Ghost Whisperer, NYPD Blue, Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, CSI: NY, Criminal Minds, Sons of Anarchy, Castle, The Middle, and Grimm, among others. From 2006 to 2011, Hoag also appeared as Cindy Price on the HBO-produced drama series Big Love. In 2012, Hoag was cast in a recurring role in the ABC-produced drama series Nashville. In it, she portrays the poised and driven Tandy Hampton, daughter and protégé of Lamar Wyatt. On Criminal Minds Hoag portrayed Diana Mitchell, the third victim of serial rapist Hamilton Bartholomew and the first victim of copycat serial rapist Herman Scobie, in the Season Seven episode "Unknown Subject". Filmography *Nashville (2012-present) as Tandy Hampton (32 episodes) *Bad Words (2013) as Petal Dubois *Hitchcock (2012) as Lillian *Happily Divorced (2012) as Donna *The Middle (2012) as Mrs. Jennings *Criminal Minds - "Unknown Subject" (2012) TV episode - Diana Mitchell *Sexting in Suburbia (2012) as Patricia Reid *Wish Wizard (2011) as Mrs. Casey (short) *Grimm (2011) as Mrs. Jessup *Castle (2011) as Mrs. Hamilton *In Plain Sight (2011) as Sharon Harris *Off the Map (2011) as Margie Packard *The Defenders (2011) as Courtney Noland *Big Love (2006-2011) as Cindy Dutton Price (13 episodes) *I Am Number Four (2011) as Sarah's Mom *The Craigslist Killer (2011) as Patricia Banks *Weeds (2010) as Dana *A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) as Medical Resident (uncredited) *Private Practice (2010) as Angie McConnell (3 episodes) *Proposition 8 Trial Re-Enactment (2010) as Nicole Moss (TV documentary) *CSI: NY (2010) as Mrs. Reynolds *The Forgotten (2009) as Charlotte Dent *Flying By (2009) as Vicki *The Mentalist (2008) as Sandra Boatwright *Sons of Anarchy (2008) as Karen Oswald *Swingtown (2008) as Rita Pierce *Women's Murder Club (2007) as Dr. Raine Van Aiken *Final Approach (2007) as Marie Gilford *Notes from the Underbelly (2007) as Mrs. Cole *Grey's Anatomy (2007) as Rhada Douglas (2 episodes) *Return to Halloweentown (2006) as Gwen Cromwell Piper *Ghost Whisperer (2006) as Angela Morrison *Salt (2006) as Rebecca *Still Standing (2006) as Melanie Goldman *Bones (2006) as Helen Granger *Commander in Chief (2006) as Syndi Saltzman *Close to Home (2005) as Terry the Madam *JAG (2005) as Mildred Evans *Fearless (2004) as Gaia's Godmother *NYPD Blue (2004) as Paige Matheson *Halloweentown High (2004) as Gwen Cromwell Piper *7th Heaven (2004) as Mrs. Johnson *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) as Merill Maguire *The Guardian (2003) as Ria Lewicki *Carnivàle (2003) as Miss Jolene *Crossing Jordan (2003) as Alice Ross *Without a Trace (2003) as Carol Miller *ER (2002) as Mrs. Brenner *Six Feet Under (2002) as Dawn *Boston Public (2002) as Beth Thomas *Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge (2001) as Gwen Cromwell Piper *Judging Amy (2001) as Bonnie Manning *The Pretender (1998-2000) as Gail Reese/Captain Angela Wiley (2 episodes) *Touched by an Angel (2000) as Janet *The X-Files (1999) as Dr. Mindy Rinehart *Bad City Blues (1999) as Callilou Carter *Chicago Hope (1999) as Tina Hofmeister *Providence (1999) as Susan Marcus *Strange World (1999) as Regina Tyler *Halloweentown (1998) as Gwen Cromwell Piper *Armageddon (1998) as Denise *Soldier of Fortune, Inc. (1998) as Claire Broderick *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1998) as Maureen Hunt *Here Dies Another Day (1997) as Charlotte *Breast Men (1997) as Valerie *Nothing Sacred (1997) as Judy (2 episodes) *Nash Bridges (1997) as Dr. Gabrielle *Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (1997) as Segment From the Agency *The Burning Zone (1997) as Dr. Meredith Schrager (2 episodes) *A Mother's Gift (1995) as Sarah Lutz *Sweet Justice (1995) as Cory Shaw *Mad About You (1994) as Doris *Hardball (1994) as Barbara *Murder, She Wrote (1992-1994) as Nancy Godfrey/Gretchen Price (2 episodes) *The Nanny (1994) as Kathy Marie O'Malley/Katherine Porter *Dream On (1994) as Pamela *Walker, Texas Ranger (1993) as Lainie Flanders *The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. (1993) as Iphigenia Poole *Acting on Impulse (1993) as Gail Black *Melrose Place (1992) as Sarah Goldstein (2 episodes) *Roseanne (1992) as Kerry *Quantum Leap (1992) as Julie Miller *Murder in High Places (1991) as Meg Faithorn *Switched at Birth (1991) as Barbara Mays *Lenny (1991) as Megan *Fine Things (1990) as Molly *The Knife and Gun Club (1990) as Dr. Annie Falk *Wolf (1989-1990) as Melissa Shaw Elliott (11 episodes) *Cadillac Man (1990) as Molly *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) as April O'Neil *A Matter of Degrees (1990) as Kate Blum *Loving (1986-1988) as Charlotte "Lotty" Bates Alden (2 episodes) *Spenser: For Hire (1988) as Eileen Kingsley *The Little Sister (1986) as Kevin's Friend 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses